


Боль любви

by fytbolistka



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Identity Porn, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Брюс влюблён в Супермена. В этом нет никаких сомнений. Он добрый, самоотверженный, замечательный и, говоря откровенно, лучший друг, что когда-либо был у Брюса. Но.





	Боль любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [*insert emo song title here*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364346) by [AlmondRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose). 



> За вычитку спасибо Mycroft Arthur Holmes и Xenya-m.

Брюс влюблён в Супермена. В этом нет никаких сомнений. Он добрый, самоотверженный, замечательный и, говоря откровенно, лучший друг, что когда-либо был у Брюса.  
  
Но.  
  
Но он знает три вещи.  
  
Первое — Супермена зовут Кал-Эл.  
  
Второе — его соулмэйта зовут Кларк.  
  
Поэтому третье — он не может быть парой Супермена.  
  
Он боится, что встретит этого Кларка, свою родственную душу, — потому что не хочет потерять свою любовь к Супермену, не хочет потерять Кал-Эла.  
  
Больше всего на свете он боится, что однажды Кал-Эл найдёт свою родственную душу и уйдёт к нему.  
  
Это безумие, говорит он себе, ведь они всё равно останутся друзьями. Правда же?  
  


***

  
  
Проблема Кларка в том, что почти наверняка его родственная душа — Брюс Уэйн. И в этом нет ничего хорошего, ведь Брюс Уэйн идиот, а он влюблён в умнейшего из людей, что когда-либо встречал, — в Бэтмена.  
  
Он знает, что если они действительно соулмэйты, то обязательно встретятся, но пока он оттягивает это, как только может. Что, если он влюбится в Брюса Уэйна? Что, если он потеряет Бэтмена?  
  
Он чувствует: его почти уничтожает тот факт, что его родственная душа — идиот и плейбой. Что, если он полюбит Брюса — скандально известного бабника, — а тот не полюбит его в ответ? Кларк не хочет гнаться за кем-то, кто не заинтересован в нём, кто не ответит взаимностью. Поэтому он не предпринимает никаких шагов.   
  
Он ограничивается жизнью холостяка и делает всё, чтобы Брюс никогда не услышал о Кларке из «Дэйли Планет»: что, если всё не так, и это Брюс будет гоняться за ним?  
  


***

  
  
Брюс в Сторожевой Башне, он сидит рядом с Суперменом и достаёт осколки криптонита из его груди. Супермен вздрагивает, и это причиняет боль самому Бэтмену: ему не нравится, когда Кал-Элу больно.   
  
— Идиот, — бормочет он, извлекая особенно крупный осколок.  
  
— Я... спасал... людей, — Кларк тяжело дышит.  
  
— Не мог дождаться подмоги? — спрашивает Бэтмен, вынимая очередную часть криптонита. Он рад, что его руки тверды. Но они могли бы трястись, и он ненавидит это. — Ты мог погибнуть, Кал-Эл.  
  
— Если бы... я... ждал... — он замолкает, когда Бэтмен вытаскивает тонкий осколок, который находился у самого сердца, — люди... могли бы... погибнуть...  
  
— Флэш был рядом, — ворчит Брюс. — Он мог справиться с этим.  
  
— Но тогда этот криптонит был бы в нём. И где бы мы были? — Кал-Эл усмехается через боль, и это Брюс тоже ненавидит.  
  
— У него было бы куда меньше шансов умереть, чем у тебя, — Он вынимает последний, самый упрямый осколок и вытирает лоб. Он закрывает свинцовый ящик и смотрит, как затягиваются раны на теле Кал-Эла.  
  
— Почему ты вообще так беспокоишься? — спрашивает Кал-Эл и садится, даже не вздрогнув. Брюс вздыхает. Он так устал.  
  
— Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Ты мой лучший друг.  
  
— Это не так, — неожиданно говорит Супермен. — Не лги мне.  
  
— Я не лгу! — возражает Бэтмен. — Ты мой лучший друг!  
  
Он бросает взгляд на Кал-Эла, который выглядит возмутительно счастливым.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит Супермен, и сердце Брюса замирает, надежда разрастается в его груди, льётся через край, согревает его сердце, но...  
  
— Я... У меня есть соулмэйт, — он ненавидит, что это звучит так удручённо, ненавидит, что это звучит так тоскливо, но Кал-Эл улыбается, нежно и грустно.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Я знаю.  
  
Брюс чувствует подступающие слёзы, но он не из тех, кто плачет, и Кал-Эл обнимает его и прижимает к себе. Лицо Брюса оказывается рядом с буквой S, и он слышит, как бьётся сердце Супермена. Это неожиданно успокаивает и утешает.   
  
Брюс закрывает глаза, слушает и старается не думать о том, кто такой Кларк, кто родственная душа Кал-Эла, он просто глубоко вздыхает, и...  
  
  
И звонит телефон, а Брюс моргает. Он смотрит снизу вверх на застенчиво покрасневшего и нахмурившегося Супермена.  
  
— Прости, — бормочет он, из ниоткуда достаёт телефон и отвечает: — Привет?   
  
Брюс слышит голос из динамика.  
  
— Кларк Джозеф Кент, где тебя черти носят? Я сказала Перри, что ты вернёшься, несколько часов назад, а тебя до сих пор нет, и Перри пытается свернуть мне шею, ни один Пулитцер от такого не спасёт, так что где ты?  
  
— Я... приболел, — запинается Кал-Эл, и его голос звучит одновременно знакомо и совершенно по-другому. — Скажи Перри, что, — он бросает взгляд на Брюса, — это соединение родственных душ.  
  
— Ох, правда?  
  
— Лоис... Возможно... Я не знаю. Это соединение родственных душ. Пока.  
  
Кал-Эл отключается, прежде чем девушка — Лоис — успевает хоть что-то сказать, и убирает телефон. А Брюс пытается осмыслить то, что только что услышал.  
  
— Прости за это, — смущённо говорит Кал-Эл и потирает свободной рукой шею.  
  
— Кларк... Кент? — медленно повторяет Брюс, а Кал-Эл замирает, распахнув глаза.  
  
— Эм-м, да? Это я.  
  
В голове Брюса словно случается короткое замыкание.   
  
— Что?!  
  
— Ну, я вырос на Земле, и меня назвали Кларк... О том, что я Кал-Эл, я узнал намного позже. Почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
  
Брюс вырывается из мира фантазий и запрокидывает голову, чтобы снять шлем. Ерошит волосы затянутой в перчатку ладонью и не отводит взгляда от Кларка.  
  
— Брюс, — вздыхает Кларк. — Это... это ты.  
  
— Это ты, — поправляет его Брюс, и Кларк обхватывает его лицо. Брюс всё ещё прижат к его груди, и большой палец Кларка очерчивает его скулу, и Брюс мог бы вечно смотреть в его глаза, но податься вперёд, закрыть глаза и поцеловать его кажется ему куда лучшей идеей.

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Tokio Hotel - "Pain of love"


End file.
